Una aventura legendaria
by Andrea Cruz
Summary: - Aún en Construcción -


**Simbología (o pastel para que entiendan la historia)**

\- Pikachu, vamos a otra aventura – personajes hablando (a excepción de Ashley)

\- _Así es, Ashley_ – diálogo de los pokemones (tanto normal como gijinka... en realidad me da paja escribir los sonidos que hacen)

[Oh vaya, a mi hijo si le gusta viajar] comunicación por medio de algún dispositivo comunicador

\- "Es amante a las aventuras" - Comunicación telepática.

_{__Al menos Pikary me entiende__}_pensamientos de los personajes

Todos los derechos de propiedad de Pokémon pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... yo solo tomo personajes para dar vida a esta historia

* * *

Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola... regiones maravillosas de este gran mundo, recorridas por una chica de unos 18 años de edad, cabello color azabache, en su gran misión de ser la mejor maestra Pokémon... a pesar de que en todas las ligas ha llegado a lo mas alto, siente que le hace falta algo... a pesar de que puede considerarse como maestra Pokémon, no se siente completamente feliz...

Se puede observar una chica, de unos aproximadamente 1,70 m, con cabello de color negro azabache algo alborotado que le llega hasta la cintura, con unos ojos color marrón claro, medidas de cuerpo 80-60-85, que viste un pantalón de color azul grisáceo, con una chaqueta color azul y tiene un top de color negro, quien va acompañado de su querida e inseparable Pikachu (en este fic Pikachu sera hembra), la cual tiene un pequeño moño color rosa en su oreja derecha, ambos seres, humana y Pokémon, se encontraban en una sala de espera en lo que parece ser un aeropuerto

\- … - empieza a gesticular y realizar mímicas la chica azabache a su Pokémon inicial

_\- así es __A__shley, ya es tiempo de volver a casa – _responde la roedora eléctrica

\- … - comenta la azabache, con una leve tristeza en su rostro

\- _oh, no te preocupes, Ashley, no creo que tu madre esté decepcionada de ti, digo, ser la subcampeona de la primera liga regional de Alola es un gran logro – _responde la ratona eléctrica intentando animar a la azabache

\- … - agrega, aun con un semblante triste la chica

\- _oh, Ashley, no digas eso... ninguno de nosotros estaría decepcionado de ti – _la ratona intenta animar a la chica – _digo, en Kanto quedaste dentro de los ocho mejores, en Jotho dentro de los cuatro mejores entrenadores, al igual que en Hoenn y __en Unova también__, en Sinnoh, Kalos y Alola quedaste de subcampeona – _agrega con un tono feliz la ratona al resaltar los resultados que había obtenido la chica

\- … - comienza a gesticular la azabache

-_ pero nada, __Ashley__, no he escuchado que otro entrenador u otra entrenadora haya logrado tanto, digo, he escuchado uno que otro nombre pero en solo dos regiones como máximo y tu, mi querida entrenadora, has participado en todas las ligas regionales, y no te olvides que eres una de las pocas personas que ha completado el desafío de la batalla de la frontera y ademas eres la campeona de la liga naranja... sabes, me atrevo a decir que te hace falta poco para que cumplas tu deseo de ser una maestra Pokémon – _interrumpe la ratona y después de estas palabras, nota como el semblante de la chica mejora

\- … - gesticula la chica

\- _¿por que digo eso? - _pregunta la ratona y la azabache asiente – _digo, no es necesario ganar todas las ligas para yo considerarte una maestra Pokémon, ten en cuenta que prácticamente has recorrido el mundo, tienes pokemones de todas las regiones que hemos estado, nos tratas como si fuéramos tus hijos y tu nuestra madre – _la ratona, al decir esto ultimo, causa que la azabache se sonroje sobremanera al saber que es verdad el cómo ella trata a sus pokemones capturados – _siempre velas por nuestro bienestar y tienes algo que muchos entrenadores no tienen... disfrutas de las batallas, al ganar siempre nos felicitas y compartes tus logros, y al perder... se que es duro fallar, pero siempre te levantas, no nos culpas completamente por eso, sabemos que tanto tu como nosotros no dimos lo suficiente cuando perdemos, pero hey, eso nos ayuda a ser mejores – _agrega, con un tono feliz

la azabache, al escuchar esas palabras de su Pokémon inicial, mejora su semblante triste por uno alegre, y para agradecerle, abraza con ganas a su acompañante

\- _hey... se que me quieres y mucho, pero... ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! - _grita la ratona, la azabache, al ver que casi ahoga a su Pokémon inicial entre sus pechos, se apena bastante y le pide disculpas

\- _ya, ya... no te preocupes – _dice la ratona para calmar a su entrenadora

¿por que parece que es una charla unidireccional? Se puede decir que la chica, cuyo nombre es Ashley Ketchum, sufrió un pequeño accidente a causa de un Pokémon salvaje cuando era mas pequeña, causando que sus cuerdas vocales se destrozaran y por ende, haya perdido su capacidad de hablar, al principio la chica estaba deprimida al ver que nunca mas se podía comunicar con su voz y resignada, aprendió lenguaje de señas para poder darse a entender, pero no todo lo sucedido en ese incidente fue negativo, a pesar de perder su voz, ganó la habilidad de entender el idioma Pokémon, esta rara habilidad le ha ayudado demasiado, ya que al menos pudo lograr comunicarse, al menos con los pokemones, usando como intermediaria a su Pokémon inicial, una Pikachu, este modo de comunicación, la cual consiste en que la chica haga gestos con sus manos, Pikachu la transmita al Pokémon que este combatiendo, le ha dado una gran ventaja táctica ya que sus oponentes, la gran mayoría al no conocer el lenguaje de señas, la han tenido difícil para actuar, y teniendo en cuenta que la chica es impredecible la mayor parte del tiempo, y al no tener un estilo definido de combate, ha puesto contra las cuerdas a mas de un retador... es mas, en ocasiones gana con una gran ventaja, incluso si sus pokemones tienen desventajas de tipo contra los pokemones retados

\- … - gesticula la chica

\- así_ es, nos tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones en casa e intentaremos de nuevo todas las ligas – _comenta la roedor amarilla

\- … -

\- _bueno, se que intentar de nuevo las ligas puede ser algo tedioso, pero hey, ya sabes como son, y a menos que hayan cambiado de líderes, ya sabes que hacer – _dice feliz la ratona eléctrica

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos sabía, era que un ser superior las había observado desde que iniciaron su viaje desde la tranquila ciudad de Pallet Town, este ser, decidió que esta chica sería su elegida..

**Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

Nueva historia... Yuri y pokemones antropofórmicos presentes... si no te gusta... ignora esta historia


End file.
